


You Offer What I Need For More Than I Can Pay

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Sometimes, Adora wondered whether she should feel ashamed of this.





	You Offer What I Need For More Than I Can Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Exile_ by Heather Dale

It turned out that Shadow Weaver had only mostly lied about the world outside the Fright Zone being cold and uncaring. Of course, many of those cold, uncaring places bordered the Fright Zone, too resource poor to be worth an actual invasion, too ground down and apathetic to need more than a hint of Horde presence to put down non-existent thoughts of unrest. The kind of place where a Force Captain could straddle a member of the Rebellion's lap, or drop to her knees between her spread legs, or, as was currently the case, bend her over a table and fuck her to within an inch of her life, to no more reaction than a server pointedly drawing the flimsy curtain around the bar booth they were in closed.

Adora wasn't sure where Catra had found the harness, thick, curved phallus slung between her thighs, held in place by broad leather straps, but it felt like it was made for her, filling her up with each of Catra's thrusts, its nubby surface sending shivers up her spine each time she pulled out, with only a bruising grip and pinprick claws on her hips anchoring her. Her head was pillowed in her arms, teeth sunk deeply in her own wrist, muffling the noises she made. No one else here would really care if she didn't, the worst that might happen was off-colour encouragement that'd leave her cheeks burning, but she knew if she said the wrong thing, Catra's name, or the wrong kind of four-letter words, she'd just up and go, leaving her aching and unfulfilled.

Sometimes, she wondered whether she should feel ashamed of this, if she was doing something wrong. She couldn't see anyone on either side being happy if they found out about it. But she didn't, not even when Catra deliberately left the curtain open, none of the hot, sick, squirming sense of unease she'd always felt when Shadow Weaver's gaze or touch had lingered on her that heartbeat too long.

And in that handful of moments between when they finished and when they left, when Catra would nuzzle and rub against her, whole body vibrating with a rumbling purr, she'd remember when loving Catra felt like freedom and not a trap.


End file.
